


Interrogation (fic & artwork)

by ARTofOTK



Series: Red Suits the Devil [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Non-Sexual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARTofOTK/pseuds/ARTofOTK
Summary: Cain (AKA Pierce) is gone, Dan is promoted, and Lucifer... well, at least he TRIES to be good!These alternate events follow the episode, "The Last Heartbreak", and this story is an addition to my series involving Dan Espinoza taking it upon himself to discipline the Devil! (If you're not into spanking discipline stories, this ain't for you.)





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was having a good morning... wait, scratch that! He was having a _brilliant_ morning! Well, perhaps that was also an understatement since he was fighting down the urge to dance, along with call in a DJ and some strippers to the LAPD. That was how he was accustomed to celebrating after all.

The cause for celebration? Pierce - _Cain_ was gone! Not dead but vanished, nonetheless, much like his cursed mark. Its absence from the other man’s arm had been discovered by Lucifer a couple days earlier, as he confronted him about breaking Chloe’s heart. He’d gone to Cain’s place in a rage after seeing the Detective in such a sad state.

Neither man had been able to agree exactly on why God had re-rendered Cain mortal, but the revelation had acted as a sudden balm to the chaos between them. Instead of a continued pummeling, the two shared a bottle of “the good stuff” - something Cain had held onto from a ship that had sunk a couple centuries ago. He had failed to drown with everyone else, of course.

Cain had apologized for hurting Chloe, explaining he ended their relationship because it had only gotten so far due to manipulation on his part. He realized she didn’t deserve that, and he didn’t deserve her... At this admission, Lucifer silently rejoiced and then asked what the man's plans were. With a wistful look in his eyes, Cain had replied, “Grow old, I guess. I think I’d like that. So, now that I’m not immortal, this job really isn’t for me.”

“What do you mean? You - you’re quitting?”

“Yeah, immediately. I’ll live out my life somewhere small and peaceful. I’ll be a good man, and thank God every day, then I hope to meet Him at the end of all this.”

Lucifer had sneered, saying, “Well kick him in the celestial nuts for me, eh?”

Cain smiled but said seriously, “Lucifer... if He can forgive me, maybe He can forgive you.”

Lucifer only downed another glass in response to this and soon took his leave, but he paused after stepping through the broken glass door. Withouit turning, he said, “You know I won’t miss you, but I _am_ glad for you. It - it's _something_ to know that a punishment from God wasn’t as eternal as advertised... Have a nice rest of your life, Cain.”

“You too, Lucifer... You and Chloe.”

* * *

For the remainder of the weekend, Lucifer worried that Cain would change his mind and decide to stay, but he found out he'd been a man of his word soon after entering the precinct on Monday. This had been the start to Lucifer's aforementioned brilliant morning.

News had hit the fan that the Lieutenant had submitted his resignation, effective immediately, and then departed from Los Angeles with just his rock collection in toll. He had offered no explanation and cut all ties, leaving plenty of head-scratching up and down the hierarchy.

The Board of Police Commissioners had been hard pressed to choose a replacement as soon as possible, and that had brought about another level of good news... Daniel Espinoza was promoted! Though not a Lieutenant, Dan’s years on the force were enough to grant him Sergeant status and he was assigned to be the precinct’s new supervising officer. Lucifer could only wonder if Cain, for whatever reason, had put in a recommendation for him. Or else it seemed that whatever grey areas existed in Dan’s career had been looked over in support of his merit.

Whatever the case, it seemed to Lucifer’s observations that the majority of the affected precinct was genuinely pleased about the change. Of course Chloe and Ella had smothered Dan with hugs, but even those who had fan-boyed or fan-girled like Ella did (in the early days of Cain’s reign) were all smiles and cheers.

Perhaps after actually working with the man they knew as Marcus Pierce, they weren’t terribly fond of his acerbic personality. Or it could just be that they'd been subject to Dan’s caring and protective tendencies.

Lucifer, who could admit to giving Dan more attention, had witnessed him inviting colleagues to a drink after they had gone through a tough day, or treating them after a good one. He also didn't hesitate to intervene when there were early signs of a temper-fueled argument. He could adjust his tone to be just firm or soft enough for the situation, though Lucifer was never very receptive to lectures. Well, that might just be another reason why Dan’s spankings were only reserved for him, he thought ruefully.

It surprised Lucifer to note how Dan was rather well-respected, then it _shamed_ him to realize that no one had truly disrespected the man more than himself! Guilt niggled at him but he was able to shake it off. That was _past_ Lucifer's behavior! He'd of course still offer the occasional tease or prank, but no longer would he would he insult him so openly... and unduly... and spitefully! Truth be told, "Douche" should have been his own moniker.

Well, it wasn’t as good as strippers, but they did get a decent cake and some bubbly. Then it was back to business! Lucifer spent an hour or so helping Dan move his things and settle into his own office, enjoying the lasting look of delight on the man’s face. If this had happened some time ago, then he may have been indifferent to Dan’s step up the ladder, or even scornful, but he was glad for him now.

Simply put, he was happy that his friend was happy. The thought came to him that - wouldn’t it feel glorious if _all_ his friends could be so content and fortunate? He wondered if he should feel ashamed to admit to such an uncharacteristic desire, but instead there was a glow of pride for how much his sense of friendship had grown. He didn’t completely suck at human relationships! Although there was still some ways to go...

The cherry on top for Lucifer was that Dan had given him his old desk, right in front of Chloe. He flipped it around so that he could sit and face her, and pushed it a couple feet closer... perhaps several... Anyway, it would be quite a welcome change to not have to steal chairs or stand around like a dolt while helping on an investigation - and he was pretty damn excited to start one. It had been a long time since they had worked together without Cain’s presence.

In hindsight, Lucifer could admit that the fellow immortal had brought out the worst in him. Or, rather, he had allowed him to. Well, he intended to make it up to the Detective by being the best partner he could be! Cain's sudden absence was likely on her mind but she was doing a good job of acting like she didn't care. In any case, Lucifer decided he would refrain from mentioning him to avoid upsetting or antagonizing her in any way. He would of course comfort her if she brought him up herself.

Dan had assigned them a couple new cases to begin looking into. Due to their nature, the tasks for the day involved gathering information by phone, computer and written records. Rather boring, but he was eager to do whatever Chloe requested, even wandering down to the basement a couple times to dig for some ancient files in storage. Her surprised smile as he helped without complaint made his heart jump a bit... Not so boring then.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed by efficiently and comfortably, and brought Lucifer much satisfaction. Now it was time for lunch. It looked like everyone was heading outside to enjoy the sunshine and the Detective seemed to have the same goal in mind. She stood and stretched before saying, "Hey, Lucifer, let's sit outside. We can grab coffee at the Starbucks first. My treat, okay? You've been working hard."

Her offer and praise made Lucifer tingle with warmth and excitement liked no sex act ever had... but before he could respond, Dan had exited his office and called out, “Can you come with me, Lucifer? I need your help, and it might be a while. Sorry to postpone your lunch."

"But, but..." Lucifer looked from Dan to Chloe with a pout.

She shrugged and smiled. "Go on. We'll both take a rain check. It'll be even nicer out tomorrow, I think." Then she yelled good-naturedly at Dan, "Don't hog him for too long! He's been slaving away for me..." Then she blushed, probably realizing that Lucifer would be more turned on than offended by this comment. _Quite right._

Dan laughed with good humour at Chloe, but the brief look he gave Lucifer... the way he crooked a beckoning finger at him... Well, it gave him a tingle of the more chilling variety. _Did he know?_ Perhaps he hadn't been careful enough... _Nah!_ He was just being paranoid! Dan was probably just annoyed by a heavy bookcase he wanted moved.

The Detective put on her purse and went toward the stairs, which left Lucifer with no reason to stall, so he made his way toward Dan and tried not to look nervous. He expected to be led into his office but the man said, "Come on," and headed toward a row of interrogation rooms. Lucifer followed and they didn't stop until reaching the furthest one from the bull pen. Was there a perp that Dan needed help needling? He hadn't noticed an arrest come in but his attention had been rather focused on his partner, he supposed.

Lucifer felt a spark of curiosity then _pride_ at the thought of Dan wanting his help over anyone else's. When they entered the room, however, it was empty... and he turned in time to see Dan turn the lock on the door. The strict expression on his face did not bode well and Lucifer's nervousness returned thrice-fold. Dan took a seat and gestured for Lucifer to do the same on the opposite side of the table - the chair normally reserved for suspected criminals.

Despite the urge to pound at the door for help, Lucifer sat and tried to feign an air of nonchalance before asking as casually as he could, “What’s the matter, Dan?”

Dan crossed his arms, replying, “You tell me, Lucifer. Did you take anything from my office earlier? While you were being so... helpful?”

Lucifer bit his lip, thinking a while before saying, “Oh, well, you let me take that extra lamp for my desk, remember? It’s sufficiently bright, thank you, and I must compliment the copper accents.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Let me be more specific. Did you take my keys?”

 _Fuck._ “Wh-why would I do that?” _Don't stutter, you idiot!_

“That’s what I'm hoping to figure out, Lucifer... but are you saying you _didn’t_ take them?”

“Um, well, I believe I did see them on your desk by the stapler! Did you check there?” Everything would be fine and dandy, Lucifer told himself.

“Yeah, I found ‘em there, but I also searched that spot when I knew they were missing - and I'm not blind!” He took out an evidence bag from his pocket and threw it on the table. The keys being discussed were contained within. “Tell me, Lucifer... Would your fingerprints be on these if I had Ella dust them?”

Lucifer felt all the blood drain from his face. “Um, oh, w-well, uh... who knows if I might've touched them without thinking while helping you set up your things?"

“Without thinking, huh? And did you put them in your pocket without thinking? I saw you take them out from there when you snuck back into my office after I pretended to go to the rest room."

Lucifer resisted the urge to swear out loud, struggling to maintain a neutral expression. He should've thought it strange for Dan to announce so loudly that he was "gonna take a leak!" but he just figured it was a supervising officer's responsibility to let those under his command be aware of his whereabouts.

Dan sighed and asked, “What did you do with my keys, Lucifer?”

Lucifer was silent and Dan sighed again before ordering “Give me your hands.”

This triggered a response. "What! Why?” Was he going to smack them? The memory of that dreadful ruler against his palm made him cringe.

“Well, if you’re gonna be a lying thief then you’ll sit there like one!” Dan brought out a pair of handcuffs. “Your hands, over here, NOW!”

The harsh command prompted Lucifer to warily raise his hands over the edge of the table and then they were tugged toward the middle where a thick metal bar was screwed to the surface. In seconds, his hands were in the cuffs, its chain looped under the bar so that he was trapped to the table. He really did feel like a criminal now, shame roiling in his gut. What an abominable change from the blissful morning he had experienced! His conscience supplied - _It’s your own fault!_ \- but annoyance overcame that thought and prompted his mind to suggest that Dan’s status had upgraded from Detective Douche to Sergeant Stick-up-his-arse!

“Stick up my arse, huh?" Dan's tone was simmering.

 _Fuck me..._ Had he actually murmured some of that out loud? Why, oh _why_ did he keep doing that?

Dan stood and came around to Lucifer's side of the table, leaning down to say, “I’m really fed up with you, bud. Let’s make that clear right now.” Then he pulled Lucifer's chair out from beneath him, dragging it back a short distance. Lucifer was forced unceremoniously to his feet and the cuffs made him stoop over the table.

"What are you doing!" Lucifer exclaimed, eyes wide in alarm as he glanced sideways at Dan's stern expression. _Oh no..._

"Take a wild guess."

If the sudden vulnerability of Lucifer's rear end wasn't enough of a clue, having the hem of his jacket flipped up toward his shoulders certainly made obvious how Dan intended to clarify his fed-up-ness. _Oh, no no nooo..._

"W-wait, Dan! You don't have to - _OW!_ St-stop, I only - _AH!"_ Lucifer's arse received two searing swats and he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to believe the sudden situation he was in, but the lingering sting on both buttocks proved that this was really happening. He was being spanked in an interrogation room of all places! And, _damn it_ , the Detective was probably staying inside for lunch. While he couldn't help but be pleased at the thought of her not wanting to go out to the coffee shop without him, he wondered if she was somehow destined to ensure he felt every single one of Dan's spankings!

Dan landed a third swat, drawing a hiss, and said, "Are you telling me that I didn't see what I saw? That you didn't take my keys out of my office and do something with 'em behind my back? I need you to be straight with me, Lucifer." His palm came down four more times in rapid succession.

Lucifer gasped and stomped a foot before managing to reply, "I - I'm telling you that I haven't done anything you should worry about! You have far more important things to focus on, I'm sure, and... and by the way, I consider myself pansexual." He couldn't help himself.

Dan didn't respond kindly to Lucifer's assurances, nor his fleck of humour. He didn't say a word, just let fly with a volley of slaps. Lucifer whined in earnest and tried in vain to twist his hips away. The wide table didn't let him move very far and then Dan gripped his belt at the back of his trousers to keep his rear facing the ideal direction - for his horrible hand!

"You're gonna have to let me decide whether I should worry or not, got it?" And Dan actually paused to give his left arse cheek a couple hard pokes of his finger, like how he might prod another man's chest during a rebuttal. How ridiculous! Then he tugged up on Lucifer's belt, not so far as to give him a wedgie but enough to smooth over the material at the seat of his pants... and then more slaps fell, harder than before!

"Dooon't, Daaan! Oww... ah-ahh, _OWWW!"_ Lucifer's yelps got louder as the pain built.

Though he was far from fond of Dan in the circumstances, Lucifer had to appreciate his discretion. He trusted that the man wouldn't be disciplining him if he thought they wouldn't be afforded a good level of privacy, and these walls were annoying soundproof! Lucifer could attest to that himself having been excluded from more than a few interrogations, forced to wait outside the room for one silly reason or another.

He supposed eavesdropping could compromise an investigation... though, in this case, being overheard would just compromise his dignity - of which there was increasingly little left to spare!

Dan's strikes remained firm but he slowed his pace after about a minute and said, "C'mon, man, tell me what you did. Or do you actually think you can keep hiding the truth while I got you here? This spanking will last longer if you think the best thing to do is keep quiet." Lucifer wanted to argue that revealing what he'd done with Dan's keys would probably result in _more_ spanking!

So, about telling the truth? _No thank you!_ Dan had his keys back for crying out loud! Why did he have to be so damn suspicious? Also, why did he have to spank so damn _hard?_ The two layers of fabric upon his posterior felt like they were doing nothing to defend it. Should he start wearing denim? The Detective might like him in a fitted pair of jeans, but... dark blue, or black? Perhaps a charcoal grey?

That trail of thought was cut off as Dan began striking lower, spreading the burn to his sit-spot, and Lucifer figured he ought to focus on how to escape this punishment... again, _without_ telling the truth. By his own ruling as the Devil he never sunk to outright lying, so he was in quite a troublesome predicament, but Lucifer reminded himself that he was a supernatural being known for his effective silver tongue! So, although he could neither fib or confess, there was surely something he could say to quell Dan's fury and convince him to stop pressing the issue. Something clever...

"I have the right to remain silent!" That just got a snort out of Dan and Lucifer hoped he'd at least lighten up. Instead, he seemed to take this declaration as a challenge and strayed down further to deliver two hardy slaps against Lucifer's thighs! _"OW-UHH!"_

Lucifer was _far_ from silent now and moved on to Plan B with embarrassing ease. He craned his neck around to face Dan and delivered his saddest, most pathetic set of puppy eyes.

Dan didn't sound at all sympathetic when he said, "That face might get you some pity from Ella, and _maybe_ Chloe... but I _know_ you can take a lot more than this."

Well he didn't want to take more! Dan could go to Hell!

 _Just be good... tell him the truth..._ What? No! His conscience could go to Hell too!

Lucifer huffed and faced forward again, catching his reflection in the one-way mirror on the opposite wall. He was a pathetic sight indeed, hair a mess and red in the face, wriggling like a creature in a trap. He had to admit he looked close to defeat. By comparison, Dan didn't show any sign of tiring in this battle of wills - or flesh, rather. His soft (mortalized) bum against Dan's iron palm. Not a fair match at all! There went his third plan of just waiting it out. Dan couldn't possibly keep this up forever but Lucifer's arse would probably wave a white flag if it could.

So pleading the fifth and vying for pity had been far from clever strategies, but he'd wager it would be difficult for anyone to think properly in this position. A brilliant plan would be forthcoming if Dan would just give him a break! Instead, the hard slaps were delivered steadily all over his burning backside and causing Lucifer to gradually lose control, throat choking up and eyes welling with tears.

He'd be of no use to himself as a sniveling mess! In a frustrated fit of desperation, he bent his knees and dropped to a crouch. His wrists pulled uncomfortably at the cuffs, metal digging into flesh, but - _rejoice!_ Dan's spanking came to a halt!

The relief was short-lived, however, and not worth the proceedings.

"C'mon!" Dan grumbled before stepping closer and reaching down to wrap his left arm around Lucifer's narrow waist. He lifted him back up - and then some _-_ raising Lucifer's heels. He cursed at Dan's strength. The man was doing far too many arm days! The toes of Lucifer's shoes barely scuffed the floor and he felt his balance tip forward, having to use his elbows to brace more of his weight on the table. "Oi- hey! Set me down!" he shouted, but he was ignored and then just groaned in dismay as Dan began peppering his sit-spots and upper thighs. He twisted ineffectually while in Dan's grip, feeling ridiculously weak. He resisted the urge to kick...

Dan added insult to injury by asking, "Are you done being a brat?"

Lucifer gasped out, "Are you... f-finished torturing your suspect?"

Dan paused at this but kept Lucifer squirming by leaving his palm pressed against the back of his stinging left thigh. Then he replied, "Torturing you? I'm dealing with you like my dad did when I was a stupid kid and stole his car keys."

Lucifer bristled at the comparison and said derisively, "Oh? He handcuffed you to a table, did he?" Then he cringed when he felt Dan lift his hand away, bottom clenching in anticipation.

There was a stretch of silence and then, to Lucifer's surprise, Dan released him and grabbed his keys from the table. He unbagged them and then undid his handcuffs, freeing Lucifer. He straightened up and rubbed at his sore wrists, resisting the urge to give the same attention to his arse.

What was going on? It hadn't been his intention to guilt Dan into stopping with his accusation. Maze would've pissed herself laughing if she knew he had called this torture. Lucifer wondered if he should assure Dan that he had been joking...  No. That would be stupid! Did he _want_ more punishment?

_Well you probably deserve it._

He told his conscience to piss off and began brushing away the wrinkles of his shirt, avoiding looking at Dan as he said, "Oh, uh, you've come to your senses, have you? Well, no hard feelings, let's both pretend this never - _AH!"_

Lucifer found himself staring suddenly at the floor. Dan had sat down in the chair he'd pulled away earlier and then caught him off guard, tipping him across his lap. He immediately scrambled to get off but Dan pressed him down with his left forearm and said, sounding all too pleased with himself, "This is more accurate now! Better?" He didn't wait for a response before starting the spanking back up, palm practically bouncing off of Lucifer's upward-facing bottom.

Lucifer twitched and whimpered with each strike in this awkward position. He'd been handcuffed the one other time he was spanked like this, body supported by the splay of Dan's sturdy lap as he sat. Now he wasn't quite sure where to place his hands. Not the floor, surely! He rarely saw the custodial staff come in these rooms, and who knew what sort of filth suspects dragged in? And one glance at the legs of the chair made him understand why some countries had banned chewing gum.

His elbows were bent and fists clenched near his face, but his right arm shot out to his side after a firm smack hit a particularly sensitive spot. He held it awkwardly in the air, struggling not to reach back but... inch by trembling inch... his hand moved to cover the inferno that was his rear.

Not unexpectedly, Dan tightly grabbed his wrist - which felt a bit bruised after pulling at the cuffs earlier - and he let out a gasp. He hadn't thought sounded distinct from all the other distressed noises he was making but Dan seemed to notice and immediately released his grip. He stopped hitting him too, but before Lucifer could even hope that the spanking was actually over he felt his upper body tilt forward. Dan had lowered his left knee, shifting his foot out and to the left. Lucifer braced himself, thinking his bum was just being positioned at a better angle for more punishing blows, but then Dan instructed, "Try holding my leg, alright?"

_Oh._

Lucifer did as suggested, hugging the proffered limb.  His right arm curled around the calf while his left hand gripped the knee.

"Good?" Dan asked, voice softened with concern. Lucifer nodded, admonishing himself for feeling grateful. He didn't trust himself to speak, too many emotions brimming. "Okay, I'm gonna keep spanking you now... unless you're ready to tell me what you did. _Are_ you?"

Lucifer replied with a sniffle and a shake of his head, still refusing to confess. He no longer felt righteous about it, instead beginning to hate himself. It was his own fault for getting into this situation and he could only blame himself for prolonging it as well, but the more he thought about what he did with Dan's keys, the more he worried about how he'd react! But would it be any worse than what he was going through now? Probably! Dan was just using his hand. Plus, he was lucky his trousers and underpants hadn't been taken down, _very_ lucky...

Then Dan pressed down on Lucifer's back, warning, "Hold on tight then...", and any thought of being _lucky_ was extinguished.

Lucifer's arse was struck harder than ever, making him rock forward, and he squeezed Dan's leg like a lifeline...

[ ](https://vgy.me/u/G91341)

He grit his teeth throughout five more of these terrible wallops before pleading, "P-please... STOP! I- I'm sorry for taking your keys! Sorry, I'm SORRY! No more... _please!"_

Dan paused mid-strike and responded with, "Thanks for admitting you took my keys in the first place, but that was pretty obvious. I want to know why you decided to! What did you do? I'm already positive it can't have been anything good, so do yourself a favour and just tell me, okay? I'm going to find out sooner or later." He rubbed circles over Lucifer's back, as if to encourage him. It nearly worked on the distraught devil...

"I - I went..." but Lucifer stopped himself with a vigorous shake of his head. More and more, he wanted to tell Dan, but a part of his mind remained adamantly against it.

Dan tried again with, "Luci, you can tell me," but sighed when Lucifer just let out a frustrated whine. "Okay, didn't think we'd get to this point, but I guess I've got to make a bigger impact on you," he said and then he reached below Lucifer's waist, undoing his belt and popping the button loose on his fly before Lucifer reacted with a renewed effort to escape. He wriggled fiercely and slid backwards, trying to re-arrange his long legs to get some traction on his shoes and stand up - _up and away!_

Dan gave up on the zipper in order to use both hands to heave Lucifer back across his lap, far enough that his arse was bent over his left thigh rather than his right as before. Then he trapped Lucifer's legs between his own.

Lucifer let out a curse, panic rising. Not only because his hands were now touching the filthy floor, not only because his arse was in an even more vulnerable position, but mainly because what he had tucked into the waistband at the front of his underwear was now in danger of falling out in this jack-knifed position, not helped by his loosened trousers. He could feel that the small plastic bag was just barely hanging in place. _Shit._

Dan's patience seemed to be wearing thin. "You're NOT getting out of this until you fess up, got it?" Lucifer didn't think to reply, holding in a breath and willing himself to keep still, but Dan delivered a jarring smack across both cheeks before repeating, "Got - " but he paused at the sound of something hitting the floor.

_Shit, bloody shit!_

Lucifer felt Dan shift to look down for the source of the sound. He swiftly grabbed the incriminating item and concealed it against his chest with both hands squeezed around it. This was not a subtle move, he realized, when Dan sighed and said, "Whatever you got, drop it."

Lucifer shook his low-hanging head, cringing as the tips of his hair grazed the floor... _Ew._

Dan gave him a couple pats, low on his right buttock, and said warningly, "Just drop it, Lucifer. Don't be stupid."

"I can't..."

Dan patted the same spot some more while again demanding, "Drop it!", but Lucifer continued to disobey and Dan continued patting, firmer than before. "Lucifer..."

"No!"

"Drop... _(pat)_ It... _(pat)_ NOW! _(SLAP!)_

Lucifer choked on a gasp at the sudden increase in force. The pats had become slaps and each slap fell harder than the last! To his growing horror, Dan was spanking the exact same spot on his right buttock, over and over again! With his hip in Dan's grip and his thighs clamped between his, he couldn't even wriggle enough to offset Dan's aim.

It was a direct hit every second and the concentrated pain was too much to bear. Lucifer was soon yelping like a kicked dog, eyes squeezed shut against tears. He couldn't help but entertain the thought of just unfurling his wings to get out of this once and for all! Maybe Dan would faint, or think he was hallucinating! Lucifer could work with either outcome... Then a sudden waft of cool air over his arse disrupted this notion.

Dan had succeeded in his earlier mission, pulling down Lucifer's trousers and underpants to just below the curve of his bum. Despite being in a world of pain and embarrassment, Lucifer held a glimmer of hope that Dan would at least disperse his spanks again (it felt like his one buttock had been branded with Dan's hand print) but the first strike on his burning bare flesh fell upon the same spot as before! And the next, and the next! Lucifer's back arched, and he reared his head... then, with a guttural cry, he gave a metaphysical push!

His wings failed to manifest. Instead, what burst out was a flood of loud sobs, held back for too long.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost DIDN'T include that last sentence! But I would've been sorry to leave such a misleading cliff-hanger, haha...
> 
> Sorry I've been MIA for so long. Life is still managing to be more busy than I prefer but I've been sneaking in bits of writing here and there. I know I've got a couple overdue/unfinished requests, but I'm always tempted to add more to this series (I seriously have at least 4 other additional Lucifer-gets-spanked plots in my head). Well I promise to get the other stuff done too, eventually - and have fun doing it! I'm also eager to do more reading/reviewing... and just being more active overall. For now, though, I hope you enjoy this read! I appreciate any thoughts and theories! There will be at least a couple more chapters to come... and, yes, Amenadiel will be making a show! ;)
> 
> BTW, if you're craving more fic involving Dan spanking Lucifer, with a different and awesome take on it, you better check out the recent works by 2001DoubleD33 🖤


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds out what Lucifer is hiding...
> 
> *** As of posting this second chapter, I have ADDED A DRAWING in the first chapter! :) So you might wanna check that out even if you don't plan to go back and re-read anything. Just scroll down near the end! Would love any comments on the art as it took me a long time, though not as long as I took to update this fic! I think I'm getting even slower at writing haha...

While Dan pressed Lucifer back down, he was blinded by a flash of white and something tickled his face! But, a blink later, and nothing seemed unusual... Well, most would argue that it was pretty weird to have a grown man hanging over his knee, bare-assed and crying like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Dan figured the exertion from spanking must be making him dizzy or something. He definitely hadn't planned to be at it for so long but Lucifer was being _way_ more stubborn than he'd expected. With a sigh, he shook out his stinging hand before wiping some sweat from his forehead.  
  
When he'd been promoted this morning (which he was still in some major disbelief about), Dan hadn't thought one of his duties on his first day as the precinct's new supervising officer would include putting a wayward consultant over his knee.

But here he was, dishing out a spanking in an interrogation room of all places!  
  
It surprised Dan that Lucifer had been brought to tears and _still_ hadn't confessed, and he felt sort of bad for getting to this point. This wasn't meant to have turned into a "hurt you till you talk" scenario! It had started off with just wanting to warm the other man's backside a little, make him rethink how immature he was being by playing dumb about the keys.  
  
Dan would've stopped to listen once Lucifer was ready to be straight with him and spill the beans. He'd been open to the possibility that whatever his keys had been used for might not actually warrant much more punishment, but Lucifer just kept _asking_ for it!  
  
When Dan noticed that his ring of several keys were gone from where he left them, he'd been more than sure that Lucifer was the culprit. No one else had been in his new office since he began settling in, and he himself hadn't left it... until his pretend restroom trip, that is. He had purposely left his door wide open after announcing he was going to "take a leak", then just waited around a distant corner to spy on Lucifer. It hadn't been surprising to see the man take the opportunity to return what he'd snatched up while helping move his things in there.  
  
Initially, Dan just suspected a prank was in the works - possibly involving a nasty surprise stuffed into his car, or locker, or both! He recently had a discussion with Lucifer about pranks not being appropriate at their workplace so he guessed he might've been tempted to push back. He regretted not reinforcing that lecture with a smack or two! Maybe that would have avoided this silly situation.  
  
However, the longer Lucifer kept quiet, the more Dan began to worry that this wasn't just some stupid prank... that he was underestimating his friend's impulsiveness. What did he do that he was so determined to hide? Or, more specifically, what did he _take?_ It was obvious that his keys weren't the only thing Lucifer had wrongly taken possession of this morning. One bad thing had led to another.  
  
Dan knew he could simply make a few guesses and watch for Lucifer's reaction, or just flip him to the ground and wrestle his hands open to see. Instead, Dan decided he was going to avoid making assumptions and wait for Lucifer to make the right decision on his own here, eventually... hopefully...  
  
Well, one thing was for sure - he didn't want to spank Lucifer any further until he knew exactly what he was dealing with. He'd gone far enough without the facts. The heart-wrenching sounds he was hearing made him wonder if he'd gone a bit _too_ far, though. If anyone ever made Trixie cry this hard, there'd be hell to pay!  
  
With that in mind, Dan couldn't help but rub Lucifer's back for a while, listening as his sobs lessened, breath hitching here and there until there was just sniffling. Then he reminded himself that Lucifer wasn't off the hook, not yet. He untrapped Lucifer's long legs and tugged the dark pants and silk boxers back up over his glowing red thighs and butt. Then he forced out a firm, "Get up, Lucifer."  
  
The worn-out man only managed to shift backwards, sliding to his knees, but Dan stood and lifted him by his armpits while admonishing, "Nope, I said up! We're not done here, bud." Then he rotated the both of them around and deposited Lucifer on the vacated chair so that they faced one another.

It was hard not to be affected by the sight of Lucifer's wet cheeks and woeful expression, which turned into one stricken with pain the second he sat down. With a surprised gasp, he leapt to his feet and looked over his shoulder to check the seat... like maybe it was covered with thumb tacks or a hot skillet!  
  
Lucifer seemed to quickly realize the source of his discomfort and turned his head back around, tucking his chin in to pout at the floor. "I- I'd rather stand..." he mumbled, gaze still averted.  
  
Dan considered it. Lucifer looked miserable enough as he was, and strangely _young_ as he tried and failed to wipe his face against one shoulder. His hands were still busy enveloping whatever he dropped earlier, clutching it to his chest like some romantic letter that had taken his breath away.

At the reminder of this drawn-out hiding game, Dan decided he could be stubborn too.  
  
"Nuh-uh, Lucifer. Sit back down so we can talk."  
  
Lucifer looked up at that. "Daaan, don't make me...", he pleaded, "It really hurts!"  
  
That just earned a raised eyebrow, translating to - _I know it does!_  
  
Lucifer scowled in response, straightened his back, and raised his chin to look down his long nose at Dan. Then he cleared his throat and argued, "I see no reason why we can't talk like this... standing... as we are."  
  
He was clearly (and ridiculously) trying to use his height to intimidate, but Dan simply shook his head and pointed to the chair. "Sit."  
  
Lucifer ditched his cool demeanor to scoff and protest, "No, I will not _sit!_ I'm not a damn puppy!", and then he actually went to kick the chair. It fell on its side with a clatter and Dan's exasperation hiked. _What a brat!_  
  
He decided to nip this temper tantrum in the bud, grabbing a hold of Lucifer's left elbow to pull him close. Lucifer seemed to assume the item in his grip was the target so he twisted sideways, but that was exactly how Dan wanted him. With his free hand, he delivered two hard smacks to the vulnerable rear.  
  
"Ow - OW!" Lucifer thrust his hips forward and tried to pull away but was easily yanked back for a third wallop. "AHH!"  
  
Dan shook him a little and said, "Standing isn't an option for you right now. Either your butt's gonna get in that chair _or_ go back over my knee, got it? Your choice!"  
  
Lucifer made one quickly, "Fine, fine! I'll sit!"  
  
"Thought so," Dan replied, and he stood the chair back up before helpfully pulling Lucifer toward it. The man gave it a baleful look before sitting down, very gingerly, biting his lip against making any noises.  
  
After settling as well as he could, Lucifer glared at Dan and said, "You're being so bloody awful... Show some mercy, damn you!"  
  
Dan crossed his arms and tilted his head. "Mercy, huh? What do you think would've happened if someone like Pierce had caught you taking his keys? You'd be stewing in a holding cell right now!"

Lucifer mumbled, "...be sitting much more comfortably..."  
  
"Listen, Lucifer! You did something stupid and, I'm guessing, _illegal..._ " Dan took Lucifer's sideways glance as confirmation. "Well, the difference between me and Pierce is that I wouldn't be aiming to arrest you! Prison doesn't scare you, but it should! I know you could probably bail yourself out, or somehow make your stint feel like a party - but you'd be out of the LAPD if certain things went on your record. You'd no longer be able to consult on cases, you get that? We'd _lose_ you! Do you want that? Tell me!"  
  
Lucifer's reply was a quiet but adamant, _"No."_  
  
"Then remember the deal we made! To make sure you keep working with us, I'll help you realize when you’re wrong... when you've got mistakes to fix! Just tell me what's going on, okay? Tell me before someone else finds out and hands you consequences that'll be good for neither one of us. You have to trust me to do what's best for you, Lucifer... like, like how I trusted you to help me this morning without causing any trouble. I - I have to ask... did you just want in my new office so you could mess with me? Take my stuff?"  
  
Lucifer eyes widened, and he leaned forward to say, "No, Dan - _Daniel,_ that's _not_ it! I wanted to give you a hand with your things, just that, truly! Regarding your keys... well, I just took them on a sudden whim! _Please_ believe me... I - I wished to be helpful!"  
  
Dan was surprised by the vehemency of Lucifer's sincere sounding response and hoped he'd divulge some more.  
  
"I really hope that's true, Lucifer. I did wonder, for a sec, if you weren't happy about my promotion for some reason... that you planned to spoil it somehow."  
  
Lucifer looked like he'd been slapped and then his face actually crumpled, eyes and nose running anew. "No, nooo... Don't think that, _please!_ That's not at all how I feel, I promise you! Dan, you - you're my _friend!_ I'm happy for you, I am!"  
  
Dan softened at this and regretted revealing his earlier concern. "Okay, okay, shh... I believe you, bud, I do."

He reached out to pat Lucifer's hair with his left hand. Then, with his right, he plucked out the folded handkerchief from Lucifer's jacket pocket (where it had miraculously managed to remain) and held Lucifer's head in place, quickly dabbing at his eyes before pressing it over his nose and ordering, "Blow."  
  
Lucifer's expression was comical - cheeks tinged red, brows raised and eyes slightly crossed. In a nasally voice, he complained, "I'm not a child!"  
  
"Right, and I've heard you're _not a damn puppy_ either. So, you're not a dog, and you're not a kid... but you _are_ getting snot all over your face."  
  
Lucifer blew.  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard, huh?" Dan chuckled, not at all grossed out. Having a kid could have that effect on you. Lucifer seemed too embarrassed to say anything, blush spreading to his ears, and Dan decided it would be a good time to let him stew a little and think about what they'd talked about. He also wondered if a little more embarrassment might go a long way...  
  
He went to the door, unlocked it and said, "I'm gonna go get us some water. If you try to leave, I'll drag you back in here and give your butt a total do-over whether you fess up or not! And _unless_ you put whatever you're hiding on the table, you better stay put in that chair! In that case, I guess I'll be bottle-feeding you when I'm back."  
  
Dan stepped out and shut the door as Lucifer sputtered, then he looked down at his watch and sighed... This was gonna take up their whole lunch break at this rate, maybe more!  
  
The floor was pretty empty. Most people were still out getting some sunshine while they could. Dan lamented a little that it was just his palm feeling any heat. Well, and Lucifer's ass... but he had no right to complain.

Dan passed a couple guys who'd returned to look at something on a computer, and they gave him more congrats before going back to laugh at something on YouTube, not at all curious about what their new supervising officer was up to on break.  
  
After rushing to go take a real leak, Dan bought two overpriced bottles of water from the vending machine and then made a brief stop at his office to pick up something he thought might be of use. He slipped it into the back of his pants. Then, after a few deep meditative breaths, he made his way back toward the interrogation room where he hoped Lucifer had decided to smarten up.

He raised a hand for the handle of the door before looking to the one next to it. After a moment of thought, he opened that one instead, slipping into the dark space and shutting himself in. The sight that met him made him grin.

There, on the other side of the one-way mirror, was Lucifer inspecting his red ass in the reflection. He was holding his pants up at about mid-thigh and twisting to look over his shoulder. Despite his grimace, he looked sort of fascinated by what he saw, and then an expression of bliss took over when he began using one hand to rub at the punished area.

One of Dan's father's rules had been "no rubbing", but he hadn't enforced that with Lucifer... Anyway, he couldn't blame him for taking the opportunity while he thought no one was watching.

Then Dan remembered the rule he _did_ make, about Lucifer's one condition for leaving his chair. He looked past him to the table and made out a plastic bag. It was filled with something green, clumps of it... Weed? _That_ was what this was about? Proposition 64 had legalized recreational marijuana in LA a few years ago! This sample was probably only in evidence because it was involved with a bigger bust, or DUI.

He supposed he should still be upset that Lucifer had used his newly acquired key (previously held by Pierce) to access one of the evidence lockers. He _was_ upset, but... he would've assumed Lucifer had taken something much more alarming, like meth or cocaine, for him not to have fessed up earlier. Dan scratched his head.

Well, Lucifer was still in for more punishment then, but they would probably get it over with before break ended because Dan didn't plan to dish out much more. Honestly, if Lucifer had just revealed what he did in the first place, then the spanking he'd have gotten would've been a much milder version of what he went through... but he wouldn't tell Lucifer this in case it might lead him to argue against any additional punishment. Dan would just try and remember to bring it up if Lucifer ever kept his mouth shut like this again.

When Dan re-entered the interrogation room, locking the door behind him again, Lucifer rushed to tug his pants and underwear up while backing up against the mirror, glancing nervously at the weed on the table.

Dan went to take a closer look, to confirm it really was just that substance, then he levelled a stern look at the other man.

"You stole from evidence."

It was stated as a fact, not a question, but Lucifer still nodded and opened his mouth to speak "I, um... well, you see... " He trailed off and Dan decided he didn't really need to hear a defense or explanation.

Lucifer's crime seemed as simple as a child taking a cookie from a jar that he didn't have permission to open. It wouldn't have caused much harm, but the decision showed a lack of restraint and respect. He couldn't resist the temptation despite it being obviously a wrong to do.

Dan wanted to make the lesson just as simple. Quick and simple, and maybe more embarrassing than painful. He asked, "Is what you did acceptable? Yes or no. Tell me."

Lucifer looked down to his feet and replied, "No..." Barely audible.

"Do you deserve more punishment?"

Lucifer squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a small sigh before saying, more firmly, _"Yes."_

"Good, it's agreed. Now come sit down."

Some confusion showed on Lucifer's face, maybe because he was expecting to be bent over, but he didn't object and moved to follow the order. Dan hoped the next few minutes would go as smoothly.

They wound up sitting on either side of the table just like earlier. Dan passed Lucifer a bottle of water and told him to try and finish it, then he opened his own and took several big gulps. Lucifer chugged his down quickly, and Dan was pleased that he wasn't trying to stall.

As soon as the empty bottles were set aside, Dan asked (with a spark of deja vu), "Give me your hands." Instead of handcuffs, though, he brought out the foot long ruler he had taken from his office. It wasn't the steel one he used on Lucifer before. This one was made of wood, wider and more rigid. And the sight of it seemed to be giving Lucifer a coronary.

"Bloody hell, Dan," he exclaimed, "You can't mean to use that on my hands!"

"Yeah, I do. I think it's pretty fitting for someone who uses their hands to take what doesn't belong to them," Dan said in an admonishing tone, "So, let's start with your right hand. Stick it out, palm up."

"That... but, no, _wait_ \- I'm right-handed! I do a fair deal of important important things with it!"

"C'mon, Lucifer, I'm just gonna give you five smacks per hand, okay? It'll sting a while, but you'll be able to write, drive, hold a cup... whatever! Now quit arguing, unless you want your thighs to get the attention instead!"

"Augh! I - I don't know what would be better!"

"Hate to break it to you, but you'll hate both," was Dan's advice.

After a few seconds of grumbling , Lucifer finally put out his right hand as instructed.

"All right, keep your arm still and don't close your fist. Neither of us want your knuckles rapped by this. Now, get ready... these five are for taking my keys behind my back."

Lucifer openly cringed as his eyes tracked the ruler's movements - as Dan angled it to avoid catching his fingers, then as he raised it higher and, finally, as he swung it down with a _snap!_

With a panicked whine, Lucifer yanked his hand away to his edge of the table, giving Dan a pleading look.

"That's _one_. Put your hand back."

With a whimper, Lucifer slowly extended it again.

_Snap!_

This time Lucifer's hand retreated under the table and Dan sighed, "This could be over real quick if you actually did your best to cooperate... Please, keep your hand out like I know you can. Don't make me keep asking."

Lucifer made a frustrated sound as he put his hand back, then he used his other to cover his eyes like someone who couldn't handle watching a scary movie scene.

The ruler made its third impact and Lucifer gasped loudly, stomping his feet a few times, but he managed to keep his pinkened palm presented.

Dan gave a hum of approval. He wasn't hitting too hard, not aiming for any long term discomfort, but he knew hands were sensitive. Still, he wanted Lucifer to accept his punishment as well as he could.

When the fourth strike landed, Lucifer stifled a shout and closed his hand into a fist, but he re-opened it before Dan could chide him.

"Good, Luci... Just one more, 'kay?"

Dan planned to make this fifth strike harder, but then Lucifer replied with a nervous child-like _"mhmm..."_ and it wound up landing lighter than the rest.

Lucifer didn't seem to notice. He immediately brought his hurt hand to his thigh, rubbing his palm against the material of his pants while letting out a string of _oww_ 's and _ohh_ 's... Dan gave him a short moment before tapping the ruler on the table and gesturing for Lucifer's left hand.

A look of disappointment crossed Lucifer's face, as if he had thought this second half of the punishment would've been forgotten. Dan mentally winced, knowing a disappointed Lucifer often led to a snarky Lucifer.

"That was more than enough, Dan! I got your point! I... I'm sorry for stealing..."

"I only punished you for the keys. Next five are for the weed."

Lucifer let out an obnoxious sigh then remarked, "Why can't you be one of those sexy Catholic school nuns, eh? They made a _yard_ _stick_ quite appealing!"

Dan sighed, got up and went to the door. Lucifer immediately adjusted his tone, "Wait, Dan - what - where are you going?"

"To get a yard stick. For your ass."

Lucifer stretched his left arm out toward Dan, wagged his hand and shouted, "No! Don't! Please don't, I'm sorry! I - I'm ready for the rest of my punishment!"

Dan marched back and Lucifer looked ridiculously relieved... that is, until Dan (standing to the side of the table) took hold of his left hand and jerked it down to lay flat on the table's surface, palm up. Dan reminded himself that Lucifer was right-handed... He needed to learn when _not_ to keep his mouth shut, but also when he _should..._ The ruler came down harder than he'd allowed before.

"AHH!" Lucifer yelled and pulled away reflexively, but Dan had a tight grip over his long fingers and kept his hand pinned to the table, like a piece of wood he was hammering a nail into. The ruler was raised again. "Dan, stop! Please - PLEASE!" He begged to no avail.

 _"Do! - Not! - Steal! - Evidence!"_ Each word was punctuated by the next four strikes of wood against flesh. Lucifer hid his face against the crook of his right elbow and wailed throughout the onslaught, body twitching at the sharp bursts of pain.

With that done, Dan released Lucifer's hand only to reach for the back of his collar, pulling the shocked man to stand up before bending him under his left arm, cinching him tightly against his side. Lucifer hadn't done up his fly and belt yet so it was little trouble to tug his pants down to his knees. Lucifer struggled and begged some more, but Dan went ahead and delivered one forceful wack across his thighs, lower where they were still pale. A red welt appeared almost instantly.

"That was for the nun comment," said Dan, then he dropped the ruler to clatter on the floor, helped Lucifer straighten up, and pulled him in for a hug.

Lucifer burst into fresh tears and slouched to cry weakly against Dan's shoulder. "Sorry... I'm sorry..."

Dan rubbed his back and said "It's done, buddy... All forgiven."

Lucifer's head shifted from side to side, as if to disagree.

"Hey, hey... You've been punished and I forgive you. We'll sneak the weed back and then you're not in any more trouble - you get that, right? I'll make sure of it."

"No, no, nooo..." Lucifer whined and after a deep intake of breath, he began crying harder. Dan was disturbed by his growing distress. Something was wrong... He hugged Lucifer tighter.

But Lucifer didn't seem to want comfort and shoved Dan away. He crossed his arms and shuffled backwards while saying, "I wanted to tell you, I - I _did_ , but... but I've been so stupid, I'm sorry! I can't hide it any more, I - I _won't_..."

Dan was confused, but then he followed the direction of Lucifer's tearful eyes and looked down his legs, to where his loose pants had fallen around his ankles, revealing his socks and -

Confusion fell away to aching clarity.

"You stole a _fucking_ _GUN?!!!"_

 

_TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating! Did most of my writing on my phone during transit to and from work, haha... I decided to switch to Dan's POV, which feels harder for me to depict than Lucifer's... I'll probably switch back in the next chapter. Never would've thought I'd write about Lucifer receiving a hand smacking like this. It wasn't even planned until partly into writing this chapter, though there's a quote in the first chapter that might seem like foreshadowing. Anyway, thanks so much for reading on with my indulgent series! I'll be so happy to receive any thoughts/critiques! ♥ Very sorry about my late replies, I promise to respond to everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's no actual spanking in this one (next chapter, promise!) but I hope this update is still enjoyed! We're back to Lucifer's POV... I wanted to really delve into his head, to show just how sad and silly it is in there!

"You stole a _fucking GUN?!!!"_

Lucifer cringed at Dan's incensed reaction and kept his eyes cast down on the item in question... well, rhetorically so. It had to be quite clear to Dan that, yes, he had indeed stolen a gun (along with the bit of weed that seemed destined to go to waste). Nevertheless, Lucifer nodded in answer, and a flood of shame washed over him rather than the relief he had hoped to feel from finally admitting to it. Perhaps it was just too late for that.

Lucifer wondered if he'd feel something like relief if he had properly confessed - which he hadn't done, had he? His trousers weren't down of his own volition. If they had managed to stay up his knees, Lucifer couldn't be sure if he'd have given up concealing the gun at this point. And that made him feel all the worse as he stood in front of Dan, awaiting judgment. He wanted so much for the floor to just swallow him up. Perhaps he could hide in Hell for a while...

Then Lucifer silently admonished himself for such an over-dramatic thought. He'd rather never sit comfortably again than go back! Still, he feared for his sorry human hide now that Dan knew about the gun attached at his right leg. 

It was a polished 9 millimetre glock that he'd spotted paired with a unique ankle holster. Dark leather with delicate red stitching... _gorgeous._ Whatever crime may have been committed, Lucifer had to admire the owner's taste. He'd been tempted to try it on - so, of course he did! But it hadn't been his intention to actually _keep_ it on until -

 _"Lucifer!"_ Dan seethed out, "Look at me, damn it!"

After a quick swipe at his eyes with one sleeve, Lucifer shifted his gaze upwards. Dan looked more furious than he'd ever seen him and a moment passed in which Lucifer just struggled not to look away again. He couldn't remember ever having this much trouble looking someone else in the eye. It was so out of character for him! Even as he'd fallen from the skies from the force of Michael's final strike, Lucifer had done his best to keep eye contact with his victorious brother for as long as he could. He had glared with all the strength he could muster, showing he had _not_ been broken.

But Dan was not Michael. Both delivered pain, but Lucifer knew the difference between Dan's punishments and the one God had commanded. That difference was _forgiveness..._ and Lucifer would seek that now, not hide away like a coward! The possibility of Dan forgiving him seemed so far off, though, considering the level of displeasure in the man's voice. 

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?" 

Another rhetorical question _,_ thought Lucifer, who'd been learning that there was apparently quite a lot wrong with himself, at least due to social expectations for him to act like a decent - or just _normal_ \- human being in the 21st century. Beyond that as he was, modifying some of his deep-rooted behavior was challenging... but _necessary_ , lest he hurt those he had grown to care for on Earth.

Despite the utter embarrassment of it all, he was grateful that Dan's method of discipline had been helping in that regard. A mortal man was unbeknownstly teaching the Devil himself right from wrong! 

Lucifer tried to keep all this self-reflection in mind when Dan lunged forward to grab him by the shoulder and twist him around to face the table. He forced Lucifer's suit jacket off from behind before barking out, "Hands on the table, then don't _fucking_ move!" This coarseness from Dan... Lucifer didn't much appreciate it, but how could he blame him? After just a second's hesitation, he leaned forward to lay his palms flat on the now too-familiar surface. He willed himself to keep still while awaiting further punishment, guilt helping to weigh him in place.

A moment passed and Lucifer couldn't keep from clenching his thinly clad bum as the anticipation built for more pain to befall it. The sting from Dan's hand spanking, as harshly as it been dealt, had faded considerably, though his palms and lower thighs still burned from the ruler's effects. He wondered if Dan was taking time to consider how many more strikes to deliver, or what to use. Then he thought to spy ahead into the one-way mirror.

Dan was in the process of searching Lucifer's divested jacket. Lucifer blurted, "I took nothing else!" and immediately regretted it when Dan's eyes shot up to meet his through the reflection. He replied in a tone that matched the sharpness of his glare.

"You mean you _stole_ nothing else? And you expect me to believe you, _really?_ I gave you plenty of time to talk before, but now - _now_ you don't talk unless I tell you to! Anyway, I can't trust anything you say... "

Lucifer was appalled with himself. Nothing he did today had been intended to endanger the uniquely positive bond he'd been building with Dan but, nonetheless, he'd managed to rekindle the man's initial wariness and distrust of him. Lucifer was reminded of their earlier relationship, if one could even call it that, when he had actually _wanted_ Dan to hate him! For those first couple years, he didn't give one shit about the man's approval of him - but things were completely different now!

With a sniffle, Lucifer dropped his gaze and lowered his head between his arms, and then he jumped slightly when Dan's hands grasped his shoulders. They began travelling down, squeezing along his arms and pressing over his torso. He was patting him down! Frisking him like a suspect! 

It was a perfect opening for Lucifer's store of innuendos but the residual pain of the ruler against his thighs effectively reminded him that Dan had no patience when it came to inappropriate comments during punishment. Besides that, he'd been instructed not to speak without permission.

Besides _that_ , Lucifer was feeling the familiar tightness in his chest and throat which warned that he was dangerously close to crying... _again!_ He didn't want to risk a sob escaping and leading to more. He'd accepted millennia ago that he was rubbish at controlling his emotions, but that was in relation to bouts of anger or excitement. It was a new thing to realize that he was quite the cry-baby, truth be told, but not in the Johnny Depp sense of a sexy single tear. Lucifer was losing count of how many times his face had gotten to a soggy and snotty state in the confines of this room, which was decidedly _not_ sexy.

There was the first time he burst into tears, when Dan pinned him over one knee and strategized to spank the same spot on his arse over and over and over! That fierce build-up of pain had been unbearable, especially on bare skin. He began crying a second time after finding out Dan had wondered if he was opposed to his promotion and planned to "spoil" it. Knowing he'd caused Dan to feel that way made him feel disgusted with himself. What a terrible friend he was!

Then he'd been reduced to sobs again when Dan embraced him, not knowing about the gun. Dan had considered the punishment over but Lucifer knew he didn't deserve the man's comfort, nor his promises of forgiveness and protection. The guilt was overwhelming. He realized he couldn't just _pretend_ that he'd been punished enough.

He did entertain that idea earlier...

For that last while over Dan's lap, Lucifer had striven hard to conceal the small bag of weed in hands for the sake of preventing the whole situation from coming to light. He'd been positive that Dan (upon discovering the weed) would've been inclined to assume that there was, well... _more._

But after Dan had lectured him and temporarily left him alone, Lucifer finally followed his conscience and laid out the first piece of stolen evidence on the table. Giving up the weed had felt like a burden lifted and he had looked forward to finally admitting to everything he'd done with Dan's keys. Still, he figured it would be best to just _tell_ Dan about the gun before actually showing him, to give himself a better chance of explaining. So it had remained under his trouser leg...

A confession to having the weapon had been on the tip of his tongue upon Dan's return but Lucifer fumbled his words upon glimpsing the disappointment on the man's face as he inspected the marijuana. Lucifer chided himself... Had he seriously expected to be _praised_ for doing the right thing at that point? Then, to Lucifer's surprise, Dan didn't dig any further and quickly moved on to punishing him for the somewhat mild infraction. And Lucifer had got to thinking... If Dan punished him for the weed, why couldn't he just imagine that he was punishing him for the gun as well? Then he would find a way to return it to the evidence locker, lesson learnt.

So Lucifer had felt safe to excuse himself from revealing the gun. Following the punishment with the ruler, however, the cover-up just added to guilt that continued to eat away at his conscience. Especially as Dan held him in a hug... Dan didn't deserve all this continued deceit so Lucifer was glad his trousers had fallen to his ankles. There could be no more hiding.

Now, Lucifer was determined to stay bent over the table, to wait for Dan to finish frisking him and start swinging! He deserved more punishment. He _needed_ it!

After searching Lucifer's shirt, Dan crouched down to examine Lucifer's trousers, still puddled at his feet. This article was also proven free of anything suspicious and then Lucifer felt Dan unstrap the holster from around his right ankle. It, and the gun it contained, were deposited on the table beside Lucifer. Despite its beauty, he felt like cringing away. This was the source of his current predicament, the evidence of his foolishness.

Dan kept his hand over the weapon, asking, "Did you load it?"

Lucifer swallowed a couple times before replying, "No, I - I didn't..." but Dan still went ahead and took out the weapon, checked its chamber before putting it back. As Lucifer had claimed, it was empty of bullets. Did Dan not hear him? Then his earlier words cut through the confusion...

_I can't trust anything you say._

Damn, but this did it... Lucifer felt himself begin to cry! His vision blurred and shoulders shook. Then his arms began to tremble, like they trembled on the unfamiliar cold stones of Hell after his fall. God didn't trust him either. Didn't want him, didn't give a shit about him, didn't... He _didn't..._

Lucifer fell to his elbows, tears splashing down on the table. Then his upper body collapsed against it and he hid his face in his arms, muffling his sobs. He began to plead, "Punish me, please punish me..." There was a touch on his arse and he was equal parts terrified and relieved to think Dan was about to give him what he was asking for, but then he realized that his trousers were just being tugged back up to his hips. He raised his head with a bewildered whine. " _What_ \- Dan, _no_ \- I want - "

Dan just hushed him and pulled him up to stand with a firm but gentle grip on his arms. He turned Lucifer around so that they stood face to face and then nudged him backwards, saying, "Sit up on the table".

Lucifer was tall enough that the hard edge of the table dug just below his sensitive buttocks, and it didn't take much effort from Dan to help guide him to slide backwards (making him grimace) until he was properly sat, feet dangling, and then Dan said, "Try to calm down, okay? Deep breaths, bud."

The expression on Dan's face had softened. He still looked stern, but without the severity from before, and this helped Lucifer calm down as requested. Though uncertain of what was going to happen, he focused on steadying his breathing and wiping away tears. 

Dan gave him a minute and then gestured to Lucifer's waist, instructing, "Do up your pants while I finish this." He began untying the laces on Lucifer's shoes and Lucifer realized that he was going to search them too. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something though not knowing what... but then Dan grabbed his chin.

"Shh... Just do as I ask, please."

Lucifer nodded and Dan let him go.

"Good, thank you."

To Lucifer, the marginal praise was like a pool of cool water in the desert. He craved it, drank it in. He would do his best not to argue or disobey.

Dan pulled off Lucifer's right shoe to examine it, and Lucifer kept quiet, focusing on zipping up his own fly. He buttoned it at the top and moved on to his belt buckle just as Dan got off his left shoe. Then worrisome thoughts began to circulate.

_Would Dan ever trust him again? Would he think of him more like a criminal than a friend from now on?_

Lucifer felt heat behind his eyes and they began welling up with new tears. _Bugger!_ He lost his focus and was still struggling with the clasp of his belt buckle after Dan had put his shoes back on and tied up the laces. Then his steady hands reach toward Lucifer's.

"I'm sorry, I - I'm trying..."

Dan gently lifted Lucifer's hands away. "It's okay, just let me help. Put your hands on your knees."

Lucifer did just that and watched, abashed, as Dan buckled up his belt with no trouble. He felt himself blush when Dan helped to tuck in some bits of his shirt, feeling nothing close to the ancient being he was... but he had to admit that it was more pleasant to be treated like a child by Dan than a criminal.

Because his trousers were back on, and due to his position, Lucifer assumed his hands would be further punished for stealing the gun. He rubbed his palms over his knees nervously, wondering if he should just present them to Dan now. He wouldn't fight it this time.

But Dan just took a step back and crossed his arms, his expression now looking more tired than anything else, then he spoke in mild tones. "I'll give you another chance. We're gonna start over. Give me the truth, please... I want to - no, I _need_ to know what was going on in your head when you decided to do something so stupid, okay? From the beginning. You nicked my keys behind my back, then what? Tell me everything."

Lucifer told him.

He told him how he'd noticed the evidence locker while helping Chloe fetch files from the storage area of the basement. From what he could see through the small window of the heavy-set door, it was much larger than the evidence locker on their floor, more like a warehouse. It had captured his curiosity, warranting a closer look... so he _borrowed_ Dan's keys on a second trip down. 

He told Dan how he browsed through the isles, no one around but him, and came across a box that had toppled down from a shelf and exposed its contents. Weapons and drug paraphernalia. Lucifer admitted to taking the marijuana with the intention of using it. As for the gun, though, he had only wanted to see how the stylish holster looked on him before putting it back, like how he might try on a watch at a shop that he didn't really want... 

Then Lucifer told Dan why he had changed his mind.

"It's difficult to explain, Dan. I'm powerful, more than capable of winning a fight with my fists alone, but when I'm with the Detective, well... it's as if my defences are down. I become weak! Vulnerable! If I can't protect myself on a case, then how can I protect her? So, after I thought about that, I... I..."

"You kept the gun. To protect Chloe." 

Lucifer looked down at his lap and nodded. He heard Dan sigh and expected for him to follow that up with a full-blown lecture, but he utterly surprised Lucifer by wrapping his arms around him in another hug. He rubbed Lucifer's back until he relaxed into it. Unlike the last time, Lucifer felt he could allow himself to accept Dan's comfort as the man went on to speak near his ear.

"Damn it, Lucifer, you think I wouldn't have understood? I was _married_ to Chloe, remember? I broke a lot of rules to keep her safe, even after she proved she could handle herself most of the time. I get it, man, I _get_ it! You should've just said all this when I asked the first time. Would've saved us both so much trouble..."  

Lucifer had his face pressed against Dan's shoulder so his voice was a little muffled as he inquired, "You mean you wouldn't've spanked me?"

Dan chuckled and then gently detached himself from Lucifer, though he kept his hands on his shoulders and their faces only a foot apart. He wore a slight smile while replying, "You bet your ass I would've spanked you! Long and hard, too! Believe me, you wouldn't have gotten off easy for stealing a gun from evidence, no matter the reason. But it would've been way less complicated, less _stressful_ than what's gone on here! And it would've been over with already!" He was frowning now, voice more serious when he continued, " _Geez_ , Lucifer... I felt like a monster when I was frisking you! You were just so, _so..._ you were _crying_ so much! It was hard for you, you were hurting inside, I could tell! I wanted to be done, but I had to make a point, okay? You're here to work, _not_ commit crimes, got it?"

Lucifer sniffled, "Got it."

"You're one of the good guys, got it?"

A pause then, "Uh huh..."

Dan shook his shoulders a little, encouraging, "Say it, Lucifer, c'mon... Say you're one of the good guys."

"I... I'm one of the good guys."

Then Dan hugged him again and Lucifer raised his arms to return it this time, wrapping them around Dan's warm, solid back. 

Lucifer whispered, "You're not a monster, Dan." ( _I should know,_ he left unsaid.)

"Just don't make me have to punish you like that again, please."

"I won't, I _won't..._ " Lucifer squeezed tighter.

"..."

"You haven't punished me for the gun."

"I know, but I will."

"You... You'll forgive me?"

 "I will."

 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's no actual spanking in this one (next chapter, promise!) but I hope this update is still enjoyed! We're back to Lucifer's POV... I wanted to really delve into his head, to show just how sad and silly it is in there! 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING! Please share your thoughts and I'll get the next chapter up MUCH sooner than I did this one! Geez, time passes so fast... Well, it'll be back to Dan's POV as he has to deal with dishing out ANOTHER dose of discipline to Lucifer's! His poor arm must be so sore, haha...


End file.
